


Random Kisses

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Random Kisses

He had exams next week, but tonight he was going to enjoy the free liquor and music. The room was lit with strand after strand of blinking Christmas lights. The were hung along the ceiling, and the windows and doorways. At the entrance of the hallway leading to the back bedrooms and bathrooms, hung mistletoe. 

From his place on the wall as he drank from his red cup, Dan observed sloppy, drunken kisses shared between random co-eds. The need to relieve himself was too great to ignore. Just as he passed under, a perky brunette pounced.

_"She tasted like peppermint."_


End file.
